Baron's Rival
by Sindy Sugar
Summary: When a handsome tomcat named Quaxo, comes to the Bureau to visit Muta, he takes an interest to Haru (much to Baron's dismay), what will happen? Will Baron do something about Quaxo or will he let himself be overcome by jealously the whole time?


A/N: I do not own any of the characters :(

Baron's Rival

-Baron's POV-

I smiled at Haru, as she was smiling and laughing at what Toto had just said to her.

Haru visits us often. With the power of the bureau, she is able to transform into a cat and shrink down to our size, so she can feel more comfortable around us.

She has been quite a joy to have around. Lately things have been slow for us. We've only had a few clients since Haru, and it's been a year since then. I'm beginning to think that people have forgotten about us.

I returned my attention to the brunette again as she talked with Muta and Toto.

She's matured suddenly in this past year. She has more confidence and expresses herself more, like she would like to. I may have not known Ms. Haru for a long time, but it seems like she's always been here and like we have always known her.

In this past year, I have grown fond of her. Muta and Toto also fancy her and we have become an inseparable group. She has become an honorary member of the Cat Bureau, without her even knowing it.

Ms. Haru grows more and more lovely each day. I always need to remind myself that she isn't a heavenly being that fell from the sky and that she is indeed human and very much real.

_**"Baron...Just for the record...I think I might have a little crush on you."**_

I sighed at that memory and turned my direction to the picture hanging from the wall of my long lost fiancée, Louise.

As much as I admired Ms. Haru, I can't shake away the feeling that if I pursued her, that I would be betraying the one that I gave my heart to long ago.

Louise has been dead for several years, but I still for some reason can't move on. As much as I adore and care for Haru, I can't be with her or give her the love she deserves, without Louise popping into my mind. That's why, I can't pursue her...I can't...it wouldn't be fair for the both of us.

My ear twitches at someone knocking on the door.

Everyone in the room looks at the door with curiosity.

'A visitor?' I thought to myself.

Muta who was closer to the entrance walked to the twin doors and opened them.

"Quaxo?" Muta said.

The visitor at the door replied.

"It is nice to see you again, Renaldo Moon."

"Quaxo...please come in." said Muta moving out of the way letting the stranger come in.

Quaxo was a black and white tuxedo cat, with a glittery jacket on. He looked pretty confident and isn't bad looking either.

"Everyone..." said Muta.

"This is my old friend's son. Quaxo, this is Baron, Haru, and Birdbrain" said Muta smirking at the birdbrain part.

"Toto actually..." said Toto glaring down at Muta.

Haru giggled and said "Nice to meet you."

Quaxo turned his gaze at Haru and gave her a curious smile.

I walked over to Quaxo and extended my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Quaxo." I said.

Quaxo took my hand and shook it.

"Likewise..." he said looking at me and slightly looking over at Haru over my shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"So what are you doing here kiddo?" asked Muta.

Quaxo smirked at Muta.

"What? Can't an old friend come for a visit?" asked Quaxo.

Muta sighed.

"Fine...fine..."

Quaxo smiled at Muta then at the rest of us, and he turned his attention to Haru.

"You're not a real cat are you?" he asked.

Haru flinched noticeably and looked at Quaxo shocked.

"How do you know?" she asked.

Quaxo shrugged.

"Hmm…just a hunch..." he said taking a seat next to her.

I looked at him with bewildered curiosity.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked Quaxo.

Quaxo looked away from Haru and turned his attention to me.

"I would enjoy some, thank you" he said as he returned his gaze to Haru.

I narrowed my eyes, something about this Quaxo...made my fur stand up in suspicion.

As I made Quaxo's tea, I watch Toto, Muta, and Haru exchange questions to Quaxo.

Quaxo responded to them all in smirks and in a bragging manner.

But something caught Baron's eye that made his heart stop for a second.

Quaxo, out of nowhere wrapped his arm around Haru, still talking to Muta and Toto. Haru looked obviously surprised but didn't push him away or say something; she just sat there awkwardly, with Quaxo's arm around her.

I suddenly felt myself glaring at Quaxo as his arm still lay on Haru shoulders, refusing to remove it. I could already tell that I wasn't going to favor this Quaxo...

-Haru's POV-

I have no idea what to do right now.

Quaxo has his arm around me as if I have known him for years, but I have only known him for a few minutes and he already has his arm around me!

"Here's your tea..." said Baron, who was in front of Quaxo and me.

"Why, thank you" said Quaxo taking the tea in one hand and keeping his arm around me.

Baron nodded slowly and took a seat next to Muta.

Time Skip

"And that's how I met the king of the Pride Lands, Simba." Quaxo finished saying, with his arm _**still**_ around me.

"Wow... you're lucky. I'm good friends with his royal advisor, Zazu, and when I come to the Pride Lands to visit him, I'm lucky to even see a hair of the king." Toto said.

"Yeah, pretty impressive isn't it, Baron?" Muta said turning to Baron.

Baron frowned.

"Yes...most fascinating..." Baron said in a low voice.

The Bureau went silent for minutes it seemed, till Toto broke the silence.

"So how would you guys like to go outside? It is really nice out" said Toto.

Baron suddenly leaped from his chair anxiously.

"Yes! Let's go outside! I do need some air." he said.

I looked at Baron with concern.

'Why is Baron acting all anxious? It's not like him...' I thought.

Quaxo sighed and took his arm off of me, much to my relief.

"Yes, let's all go outside" he said standing up and turning to me.

"My lady..." he said smiling softy to me while extending a paw to me.

I blushed slightly at his smile. He wasn't bad looking for a cat, but I still find Baron much more handsome.

I took his paw and he helped me up.

I felt all eyes on Quaxo and me, and I swear I felt an intense gaze on us, but I couldn't turn to see whose gaze it was.

Quaxo, Muta, Toto, Baron, and I all stepped outside and into the sunlight.

I smiled and took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air.

"It's such a beautiful day." I said admiring the sky and weather.

Baron who stood next to me smiled down at me.

"Yes, it is..."

-Baron's POV-

I'm glad we all left to go outside.

Not only to enjoy the weather, but to get Quaxo's arm off of Ms. Haru as soon as possible.

Toto decided he wanted to stand next to us on the ground instead of his perch and he stood next to Muta and me.

Everyone stood silently listening to the wind rush through the Refuge.

Quaxo spoke.

"I find this a little too quiet for my liking. This calls for some music!"

We all turned to him.

"But how-" Haru began, but stopped at seeing Quaxo snap his fingers.

Out of nowhere, music was heard echoing through The Refuge.

We stood there looking at him in shock.

"How did you do that?!" asked Haru who was obviously impressed.

Quaxo smirked at her.

"It's a secret..."

Toto put his wing over his beak to suppress laughing. Muta was chuckling silently. I however, just glared at the tuxedo cat.

'Calm down...' I told myself.

'He's just being friendly and just trying to amuse us. He is not causing any harm. Why am I acting so-?'

Before I could finish that thought, I saw Quaxo making his way towards Haru and taking her hand in his, and kissed it.

"Care to dance with me?"

-Haru's POV-

I stared dumbfound at Quaxo.

Dance with Quaxo? If anything, I was hoping for Baron to ask, but...he was too late.

Reluctantly I nodded.

He smiled and dragged me a little further away from the others.

The music suddenly went into a slow waltz.

He rested one paw on my waist and his other in my own hand as he began to lead me around.

I felt myself flush in embarrassment because I could feel Muta, Toto, and Baron's eyes on us.

Baron once in a while gave me dancing lessons, so that's why I wasn't stepping on Quaxo's feet by now, since I learned from the best.

Quaxo continued to glide around with me in his arms, yet almost forcefully, dancing with the rhythms of the music.

'This is so weird...' I thought.

'When I dance with Baron, I feel freer and I am in bliss doing so. But dancing with Quaxo, I feel like he has control and that I'm more trapped in a way.' I thought.

I looked away from Quaxo's gaze and looked slightly over at the other three.

Toto was looking at us smiling slightly and sneaking glances at Baron. Muta was smirking for some reason beyond me and was also looking at Baron. Baron was...

I looked with confusion at the Baron.

He wore a glare on his face, he was very tense, and all his energy was directed to us.

'Is- Baron mad at me?' I thought to myself.

I stared at Baron with concern, till I felt a nudge from Quaxo.

"Keep your mind on the music, Haru" said Quaxo whispering in my ear.

I shivered at that, feeling extremely odd at the way Quaxo was acting towards me.

I suddenly had the urge to run out of Quaxo's arms and into Baron's instead.

But before I could even take a step away from Quaxo, the music halted and so did we.

I stared up at him with a puzzled expression, till suddenly, I felt his furry lips brush my brow slowly.

I was wide eyed and bushy tailed right now (no pun intended), surprised he was doing this in front of everyone.

"Haru..." Quaxo said with his lips still against my brow.

"I think...I might have a little crush on you..." he said still holding me close.

My eyes grew wide, my heart stopped for a moment, and the whole world froze. My brown tail went absolutely straight. I had no idea what to do. Suddenly I felt something snap in my mind.

_**"Baron...Just for the record...I think I might have a little crush on you."**_

His words sound a lot like the words I had said to Baron a year ago...

I thought by now I would get over my crush on Baron, but no matter how hard I tried to stop it, my crush developed into love. I was in love with Baron. I still cared for him. And yet, here, Quaxo confessed to me and all I can think about is Baron at the moment. But I know Baron could never return my feelings, so maybe-

Suddenly I heard a thud on the ground close to us. I turned to see Baron standing right in front of us holding a sword, with another sword on the ground next to our feet.

"I challenge you to a duel" said Baron in a low voice pointing the sword towards Quaxo.

Muta and Toto gasped from behind Baron (like some high school girls) and I looked at Baron, shocked at his unusual behavior.

Quaxo chuckled and released me.

"A duel, for what? For the lovely Ms. Haru?" asked Quaxo slyly.

I heard Baron slightly growl but it stopped immediately.

"So do you except?" Baron asked.

Quaxo smirked and picked up the sword that was thrown down on the ground.

"I do..." said Quaxo.

-Baron's POV-

I could barely believe I showed such behavior in front of everyone, especially Haru. She was clearly shocked at how angry I was. But I couldn't bear watching Quaxo brushing his lips on Haru anymore, I suddenly snapped.

Quaxo and I got into our positions.

Haru stood in between Muta and Toto as they all watched us prepare to duel at the sidelines.

When Quaxo and I both knew we were ready, the black and white cat charged towards me with his blade.

I quickly dodged it and directed my sword towards his.

Our swords clanked and clanged when they made contact.

'Why _**am**_ I fighting with Quaxo?' I thought.

'I know very well that Haru and I cannot be together, but at the same time I cannot stand to see Quaxo and Haru together.' I thought.

I thrust my sword towards Quaxo, but he dodged it easily and pointed his blade towards me once more.

I blocked his attack by using the blade, but before I knew it, my blade was flung into the air and Quaxo smirked.

Just before this duel could come to an end, Haru jumped in front of the blade Quaxo had directed at me and stood between the two of us.

"Stop it you two!" she said looking at both of us.

Quaxo and I both looked at Haru in awe, not expecting her to interrupt the match.

Haru sighed and turned her attention to me.

"Baron...can I talk to you for a second..."

I studied Ms. Haru for a few moments before nodding in response.

Haru grabbed my hand and dragged me away out of hearing range from Quaxo, Toto, and Muta.

Haru and I then came to a halt and she turned to me with a questioning look on her face.

"Baron...is something bugging you? Because...your acting really strange... and I can't help but feel that it's my fault..." said Haru.

I stared down at Haru with a quizzical look on my face.

"What makes you think it's your fault?" I ask.

Haru looked down at her feet.

"Well... I have been noticing you been... kind of glaring at me..." Haru said quietly.

My eyes widen.

'Have I been glaring at her?' I thought.

'No... it's not her I have been glaring at, it's Quaxo. He's been glued close to Ms. Haru since he came here, and it may have seemed to her that I was glaring at her...'

"It's... not you who I have been glaring at..." I said softly.

She looks up at me, her chocolate brown eyes full of confusion.

"Then why were you glaring? Who have you been glaring at?" she asked.

I sighed, giving up on avoiding the subject any further from Haru.

"It's because I don't exactly favor Quaxo..." I said.

Haru frowned.

"But- we just met the guy... What did he do to make you so angry at him?" Haru asked.

Do I even dare tell her the truth? Am I to risk what will happen if I do? Do I even have a right to-

"Might I say something?"

Haru and I turned to see Quaxo in front of us wearing a smirk on his face.

"To put it simply my dear... Baron does not favor me because of you..." Quaxo said bluntly.

My eyes widen, not believing he just said that.

Haru tilted her head.

"W...why is that?" she said looking to Quaxo, then to me.

Before I could respond, Quaxo beat me to it.

"He is, what they call... jealous..." he smirked looking to me.

I was completely stiff, not knowing what to do. I couldn't deny... that would make me a liar and I wouldn't stoop that low.

Haru looked at me and then to the tuxedo cat.

"But why would he be jealous?" Haru asks.

Quaxo's smirk widened, to the point he looked like that story book cat, that I read about a while ago, called the Cheshire Cat.

"He feels that way cause of the affection I have shown you Haru..."

Haru's eyes widen and she turned to me incredulous.

"Baron... is this true...?" she asked slowly.

Silence fell over the Refuge.

Toto and Muta watched the three of us with growing interest, waiting for my answer.

I looked to Haru, meeting her eyes instantly.

Those brown eyes, full of curiosity and a bit of hope, made me melt.

Looking into her eyes made me snap out of my foolishness.

I have to move on. I can't keep believing I would betray Louise if I pursued another. Louise will forever remain in my mind and heart, but she will just be a pleasant memory of what I once had. Louise is gone... Haru's here and so am I. I'm in love with Haru, and if I don't do anything now, I will lose her.

I nodded.

"Yes... it's true, Haru." I said looking into her eyes.

A blush formed on her furry cheeks.

"B-B-Baron...?" Haru said.

I walked up to her, courage entering me.

"I was jealous Haru. I was jealous that another was showing you affection. I was jealous that another had danced with you. I was jealous that someone had kissed you." I said.

I reached for her hands and held them in mine.

"I was jealous because... I love you, Haru..." I said looking at her lovingly.

Her blush deepened dark red.

I felt Quaxo, Muta, and Toto's eyes on us, but I didn't care. All that mattered right now was Haru.

"Baron... I... I didn't think that... you would ever say those words to me...I can hardly believe it" Haru said with small tears forming in her eyes.

I smiled down at her and wrapped my arms around her small frame.

"Believe it Haru... because I said it..." I told her.

"Baron I...I..." Haru said, and then a big smile formed on her face.

"I love you too!" Haru said joyfully.

I chuckled and pulled her into my arms and embraced her, which she eagerly returned.

Our moment was cut short however when we heard some laughing.

Haru and I broke from our hug and turned to Quaxo, who was now standing next to Muta and Toto, laughing with the two of them.

"I told you it would work!" Muta laughed.

"I guess you were right!" Toto said laughing behind his wing.

Quaxo smirked at the two of them.

"What did I tell you? I guaranteed it would work." he said.

Haru and I looked to each other, then at the three, puzzled.

Quaxo looked at us and chuckled.

"Would you like to explain things Renaldo...Toto? They look very confused."

Muta and Toto nodded and turned to Haru and me.

"Let's just say, Muta and I knew about your mutual feelings towards each other and we knew it was going to go nowhere unless we did something." Toto said wearing a smile.

"So I decided to ask some help from Quaxo here." Muta said smirking.

"Muta asked me to come to the Bureau today and charm and flirt with Haru, in hopes it would get you jealous Baron." Quaxo said.

"Which it did" snorted Toto.

"We also hoped that you would do something about Quaxo getting warm and fuzzy with Chicky and it would cause you to show your true feelings for her." Muta said.

"And I must say... this went according to plan..." Quaxo said.

Haru and I blinked at them.

"So you planned all of this?" Haru asked them.

"Yep!" Toto, Muta, and Quaxo said in unison.

I rolled my eyes.

"I should have known..." I said.

Haru giggled but then stopped and looked to Quaxo.

"I now know how you got the music to appear out of nowhere. Did you have a music box or something, it would make sense cause-" Haru said but was interrupted by Quaxo.

"No, no. I used magic. I am what they call, a magician." he smirked.

Haru and I stared at him in wonder.

"My name is Quaxo, but I am known as Mr. Mistoffelees from all around." Quaxo said bowing before us.

My eyes widen.

'Mr. Mistoffelees?! He's known all around the Cat Kingdom for being a phenomenal cat and also for being the son of that terrible villain.' I thought.

Muta snorted.

"The whole reason I know kiddo here is because I used to be friends with his father, Macavity..." Muta said rolling his eyes.

"But that's a different story..." Muta finished smiling at us.

Quaxo then turned to me, and walked up to Haru and me, extending his paw towards me.

"And about everything... No hard feeling, right Baron?" Quaxo said smiling sincerely.

I sighed and smiled back, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Not at all..."

A/N: Not the best ending ever, but it's all done ^.^ For those of you who didn't catch it, Quaxo is the cat from Cats the Musical, you might know him as Mr. Mistoffelees. (Love his song!  watch?v=zU2sPm3mtq4 ) At first I didn't intend for Quaxo to be the one to cause Baron to be jealous, at first I was just going to do an OC for the job but I thought it would be more fun if I put in Quaxo instead. I hope I surprised some of you that Quaxo was Mr. Mistoffelees (for those of you that know him). I recently discovered myself that Mr. Mistoffelees had another name which was Quaxo, and boy it surprised me!


End file.
